


Le petit-déjeuner

by meletes_muse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Written for prompt 599, ‘breakfast’, at femslash100.





	Le petit-déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Завтрак](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446925) by [Brune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune), [Fandom_Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary)



> Written for prompt 599, ‘breakfast’, at femslash100.

“Uh, Doc?” Kate’s voice cracks through the radio, “We’ve got another teleporter on the loose.”

Helen’s eyes dart to the security feed, scanning for any unusual activity. She quickly locates the would-be intruder. Zooming in with a click of the mouse, she recognises her instantly. 

 _River Song_. 

The woman’s blonde curls bounce as she strides along the corridor in a pair of obscenely high heels and a halter-neck dress. She usually rings the doorbell, but she’s obviously feeling bold today: she’s teleported right into the Sanctuary’s residential wing. Helen feels a mixture of irritation and relief, and also something far more carnal — though she would never admit it to River. 

To Helen’s surprise, however, her sometime lover seems to be heading not in the direction of her bedroom, but towards the first floor kitchen.

Helen sets off at a run. It would be best if she intercepts River before her staff do. 

She arrives just before River does, crossing her arms as the curly-haired woman strolls into the kitchen.

”You could have at least called.” 

River’s laugh is low and rich. “And spoil the surprise? Never!”

Helen raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Surprise?”

By way of answer, River takes a step forward, holding out a delicate paper bag. 

Helen recognises the logo immediately. 

“Pastries,” she breathes, “from Madame Claude’s.”

River grins, “Paris, 1962.”

“Oh, yes,” Helen grins back, closing the distance between them, “I remember.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
